Why'd he do this to me!
by Southern AnnaBelle
Summary: Bella is a Ripper but not any Ripper but Klaus' Ripper. What if something happened that changed her life before she was changed and was the reason she was changed but no one knows what shes so frightened  of or does someone know who's close to her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.

Written by: SoutherAnnaBelle

Warning: Klaus will be a good guy, Stephan will be an ass, and Damon will be Damon. (I'm pro Damon and Klaus, and Anti Stephan)

Prolouge:

Bella's P.O.V:

How could this be true? He was alive! My Nicklaus was alive. I was so happy. It was during the 1920's when I last saw him. God, he hasn't changed. This was great. Maybe me being "dead" was good for all of us who is involved. For all the people back in Forks who think I'm dead everyone except one person, that person was Jasper Cullen. God I couldn't believe I put up with Edward as long as I did. You see I never really loved him, not completly anyway. I didn't love him completly because I knew what he was capable of. He was a coward, even when he was a human. Yup, I knew him when he was a human. I knew all of the Cullens except Carlisle when they were human. I was Jasper's best friend when he was human...when I was human; I was a help to Jacob in the asylum in Biloxi where Mary Alice or as she is now known as Alice. I was the one who delivered Esme's baby.(I can't remember what there called i want to say it's a maturnity wife or something.) Edward was one of the many who tried to get me into bed with him. Emmett and I were drinking buddies. I was Rosalie's nanny. I was also a nurse to Carlisle but he was a vampire already. This is what made me show who I really was to those who I've considered family ever since the 1800's.

Chapter 1:

Bella's P.O.V:

I was in Forks, Washington with my current boyfriend Edward Cullen. He leaned in and kissed me softly. When his lips touched mine I got a flash of the distant future. I was on the ground gasping for breath choking on my own blood and seeing Edward standing over me with a smug, twisted smirk. All of a sudden I hear a bang and Edward looking somewhere worried yet frightened and then I passed out. The last thing I hear is a familiar voice saying "Don't you dare die on me just yet my love." I came out of it with Edward looking at me with mock worry. I saw right through his little game, but I couldn't let him know. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, just noticing the time. I must get home. I have to cook dinner for Charlie. " I said. He nodded. I then used one of my gifts to send a mental message to Jasper telling him that he should offer to drive me home. A few minutes later he was in Edward' room. "Hey Bella, how about I drive you home." Jasper suggested. I nodded. "Yeah. That'll be nice Jasper. Thank you." I said smiling. He nodded and went downstairs. I followed him down. Edward grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes. "Bella. I don't want you to go anywhere with Jasper. I'll drive you home. It's no trouble." he said. "Well Edward, I want to spend some time with Jasper if i am to join your family someday." I said. He nodded. "I see your point but I still don't agree." he said. I smirked. "And I'm ok with that." I said. I went down stairs and looked at Emmett and Carlisle. "You go we will watch him and make sure he doesn't follow." Carlisle said. He came over and hugged me and pushed me out the door. I went outside and jumped inside the car. I kissed Jasper on the cheek and Jasper jumped in his seat and looked at me like I was crazy. "Go and step on it." I said. Jasper peeled out of the driveway. I smiled wide. I put down the mirror and let my hair down and put some dark black eyeliner on. Jasper looked at me as soon as we were out of range shocked to say the least. The reason he was so shocked is because I let him out of my grip so to speak. "Bella? What is going on? What am I doing?" he asked. I started using my real accent. "Oh Jazz stop questioning your control and just breath you dummy." I said and he looked at me. "Your from the South?" he asked. "Texas born and bread." I said. He looked confused. "I thought you were from Forks and then moved to Pheonix then back to Forks." I shook my head. "That was Bella Swan. She went missing about a year before I came and about 5 months before you and your family." I said. Suddenly he looked at me surprised. "My hair just turned black didn't it? It also has red streaks in it too?" He nodded still shocked. I smiled. "Good." He suddenly had a glint of recognition lingering in his amber eyes. "Bella? Bella Salvator? Is that you?" I smirked. "It's good that you found your accent sweetheart." He laughed. "Oh I'm glad to see you haven't changed babydoll." I smirked. Jasper then looked concerned. "I'm not heading for Charlie's am I?" I shook my head "No, you're not." Then Jasper was looking at me. He grabbed a bottle of water he had in the car. He opened it and put it on a tissue. "Look at me." I knew what he was going to do. "Isabella Salvator you better look at me this instant." He said. I looked at him and he wiped the wet tissue on my cheek and neck. He gasped at what he saw. His amber eyes turned red. He was in full out Major mode. I slapped him and he turned into Jasper again. He smiled. "Thanks." he said. I smiled back at him. "No problem." Jasper looked at me with worry. "Bella, your eyes are turning black." My eyes widened. "Pull the car over." I yelled. "Bella what's..." Jasper started. "Pull the damn car over now!" I screamed. Jasper did as I told him to. I got out before he could turn his head or blink his eyes. I was out and ripping apart a tree. Tears were flowing down my cheeks and the rain is pouring. Jasper runs up and trys to help me. I turned to him and when he saw my eyes he backed off. All of a I was levitating in the air with a mist around meand all of a sudden a crash of lightning is around me and I'm in a mode that I wish was rare. I was completly dangerous right now. No one could protect themselves when I was like this. Jasper's eyes got even wider. I'm then lowered to the ground and the mist disappears. I'm on the ground crying. Jasper then ran over to me and enveloped me into his arms. I just cried. "Bellsies, what's wrong? Who did this to you?" he asked. He was always like my big brother, then we left to live in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I felt so lonely and then when my older brother left to fight in the Civil War he and Jasper bumped into each other. They wrote and I sent them a letter back with some different foods which everyone could have some. Everyone praised me as being a angel on earth. Jasper had to fight them off because some wanted to marry me once Damon showed a current picture of me even Jasper was shocked at that time I was 17 almost 18 and I last saw him when I was 13 almost 14. I looked at Jasper and he saw the answer clear in my eyes. "Edward did this? I thought he wouldn't be able to hit a woman, that he was a gentleman?" He said confused. I shook my head. "Even when he was human he was far from a gentleman, the only time he was a gentleman was when he was in the same room as his mother and only when she was close by. He was a heartbreaker and there was only one woman who he wanted the most that didn't give him the time of day." I said with a smirk. Jasper smiled wide. "Let me think who could that be...I'm going to take a guess...you?" He saId with a devilish grin. This was the grin that used to make my heart almost beat out of my chest, that was until I met Klaus of course. After I met him he's all I could think about...and the sex..oh my god the sex was just so fan-fucking-tastic. "Yes you are right. Of course once he bedded you he'd dump you." Jasper smirked. "Of course you stayed pure all these years."It was more of a statement than a question. I laughed and looked at him with a grin. "Jasper lets get real here I am about as pure as you and Damon are...put together." His eyes went wide and his mouth droped. He knew I was pretty impure if I compared myself to him and Damon at the same time. "Hey don't worry I didn't let anything happen between me and Edward." I said. His eyes turned into slits. "How old are you Bells?" I looked at him with a cheeky grin. "I'm 19 only 3 days till I was going to be 20 ." I said smiling. He looked like he was going to murder me or my lovers from over the years. "Well I'm 22." He said. I laughed. "So I was changed first," I said. "and I am a different kind of vampire than you are. I toast in the sun, so does Stephan and Damon." I said grinning. He looked shocked. "Your brothers are still alive?" he said. I nodded my head vigurously. "Stephan is still as boring and Damon still drinks too much." I said. "It still shocks me that you and Stephan are twins let alone brother and sister." he says chuckling. I nod. "I know right? It's so bizarre." I said laughing. I looked at the sky then at him. "Well Jasper it was good seeing you and talking to you." I said tears forming in my eyes but I blinked them away. He hugged me. "We'll see eachother again. Next time I will bring my goofy brother." I said with a weak smile. He nodded. I then evaporated into thin air right into the bed of my brother Damon. I was crying and Damon sprung up. "Damon?" I said sobbing. "Bella?" Damon said confused. When my sobbing got louder he turned on the light then he picked me up and put me in his lap and started trying to calm me down. He put his face in the crook of my neck after he saw my neck and face. "I know it hurts now, but it'll go away in a little bit. I promise." He whispered.

Elena's P.O.V:

I was sound asleep in Stephan's room when I woke up when the house rumbled and then a girl was crying. I got up and went to investigate. I went up to Damon's room to see the door cracked and the light on. I saw a girl in Damon's lap and her neck and face were badly bruised. Damon had his face in the crook of her neck. "I know it hurts now, but it'll go away in a little bit. I promise." he whispered to her. I gasped. The girl was no more than 16 or 17 years old. She had long raven black hair with bright red highlights in it. Her skin was sickly pale but it worked on her. She was beautiful even with the bruises. The girl looked towards the door and I ran like a bat outta hell knowing i'd been discovered.

Bella's P.O.V:

I heard a soft gasp coming from the direction of the door. I growled a feral growl. I ran at vamp speed and stopped right infront of the girl she gasped and fell back frightened. She crawled back on her hands using her feet to push herself back. I cocked my head to the left and smirked a twisted smirk. I was in total Ripper mode. "Well look what we got here...Well aren't you a pretty little thing. You really shouldn't sneek up on people." I said then I pounced. I was pushed back. I looked down to see a needle insert what I'm guessing is vervain into my stomach. I looked up to see a boy of about 16 to 17 standing infront of me. I fell to my knees and passed out whithering in a silent pain.

Damon's P.O.V:

I was sound asleep. I woke up to a girl sobbing. "Damon?" she cried. I knew that voice. "Bella?" I said confused. She started crying harder. I turned on the light and saw her neck and face was badly bruised. I picked her up and put her in my lap and put my face in the crook of her neck. When we were younger that always calmed her down when we were little. Me and Bella always were close we were closer than her and Stephan, even though they're twins they are total opposites. Stephan never was a brother to her it always pissed me off. He just needed a good slapping. I really wanted to kill whoever did this to my little sister. No one hurts a Salvator without getting a visit from me. "I know it hurts now, but it'll go away soon. I promise." All of a sudden I heard a soft gasp and Bella looked at the door and let out a feral growl. I heard feet running away and Bella going after Elena. "Shit." I whispered. I got up and saw Bells standing over Elena with this look in her eyes. She was wild, almost feral. "Well look what we got here...Well aren't you a pretty little thing. You really shouldn't sneek up on people." She said in her Texan accent, she was beautiful. (I know i'm making it sound like Bella and Damon are together but they aren't he just loves his sister.) She pounced for Elena and all of a sudden Jeremy was infront of her stabbing Bella with Vervain. She looked at Jeremy then she fell to her knees and passed out. Jeremy was about to put a stake through her heart. I grabbed his arm and took the stake and snapped it in half. Elena got mad. "Damon, What are you doing?" She asked. "I'm protecting her because I know Stephan won't, He never did." I said. "Of course he wouldn't protect her, she tried to kill me Damon." She yelled. I got up in her face. "THAT'S HIS TWIN SISTER, THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER, THAT'S OUR SISTER ELENA." I screamed in her face. "It's your fault anyway, you shouldn't have snuck up on her." I said. "Stephan is a fraud you'll see. Lets test it out. Lets see if he trys to protect her." Stephan walked in and saw Bella on the floor. He looked up at me then to Elena. He saw Elena was hurt from when she fell. "What's going on here? Who's that? What happened?" He asked. I looked at Elena. "Go on, tell him." I said. "Well I woke up to the house shaking and then a girl crying, so I went to investigate. I then went past Damon's room and saw the light on. I looked in and saw a beautiful girl of about 16 or 17 sitting on Damon's lap and he had his face in the crook of her neck. She was badly bruised on her face and neck. Even then she was beautiful. I gasped and she heard me and came after me. I fell and hurt myself and then she lunged at me and Jeremy stopped her by vervaining her. He tried to kill her but Damon won't allow it." Elena said. Stephan looked at me like I was nuts. "Why did you not let them kill her? She tried to kill Elena." He yelled. "Look at her." I said. "What does it matter?" He said. "JUST LOOK!" I screamed. He huffed. He turned her over and knew who it was. He looked at me. "She still tried to kill Elena so she should be killed." He yelled. Elena gasped. I laughed. "What did I tell you Elena. What did I tell you. He takes care of only himself. He never took care of his sister, he never looked in her direction." I said. Bella started to move and toss and turn. She opened her eyes and she looked at me and then she saw Stephan and her eyes widened. She hurled herself back and she got up and ran like the hell hounds were after her. My eyebrows furled. What the hell happened, why was she so scared? I have never seen her so scared. I went after her but didn't go catch up to her she had already taken my motorcycle and taken off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and/or Vampire Diaries.

Written by: SouthernAnnaBelle

Warning: I do not like Stephan, he reminds me of Edward. Klaus will be a good guy...eventually and Damon will be...well Damon. I don't know if Kathrine will make an appearence.

Bella's P.O.V: 

I started to come to and when I did I saw Damon and then when I turned my head and I saw Stephan. My eyes widened. I had to get out of here. I pushed myself backwards as far as I could. I looked around saw an exit and I took it. I ran out the front door into the garage and left on my motorcycle. (I'm changing it to were it's Bella's Ducati. Damon just totes it around just incase Bella stops by unannounced.) I headed towards town. I saw a bar and grill and thought I'd stop for a drink. I got off the bike and took off the helmet and let my hair cascade down my back. I shook it out and walked into the bar. I saw a few cute guys and one was a werewolf and man was calling him cute an understatement, he was hot. I walked up to the bar and took off my leather jacket showing my leather corset style top and black skinny jeans with my favorite stilletos. "What can I get you?" said a young guy about 18. He was cute, he had blue eyes and sandy brown hair. "Mmmm how bout a scotch? On the rocks? Yes, I'll take a scotch on the rocks" I said. He said he would have to get management. I nodded. A man came out. I looked at him and his breath hitched. I smiled at him. He shook his head a little bit and I chuckled softly to myself. Time to bring out my southern charm. "Well Howdy there." I said when he reached the table. "I'm told you want to order a scotch," he said, "imma have to see your I.D." He said. I smiled wide. "Well of course sugar." I said handing him my I.D. that said I was 22, eh whats 3 years. He nodded and gave it back to me mumbling that he'd get me that drink. I nodded. I looked back to check out the hot dude who was now playing pool. He looked up at me and I smiled tipping my head like I had a hat on. He smiled back at me then went back to playing pool. The cute dude came back with my scotch and asked if I wanted anything. I got a large plate of cheese fries. I went and sat down at a booth. He brought them to the table after a few minutes. I took a big bite and moaned. It was so good. I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see hot dude standing there smiling. "Mind if I sit down?" he asked. I shook my head. "Oh no I was just waiting for you to make up your mind and get your cute ass over here sugar." I said smiling. He looked at the fries and then to me as I popped one in my mouth. "You don't sound like your from around here ?." He asked, yet stated. I laughed. "I kind of am actually, I used to live here when I was younger but I lived in Texas before we moved here. Then moved away then I decided to come back to see my brothers." I said. I wiped my hand in a napkin and held it out to him. "Where are my maners? I'm Bella." I said. He shook my hand. "Tyler." He said. I pushed the fries towards him and he took one and popped it into his mouth and moaned. I smiled. "I know right? So good." I said. He nodded taking another bite. I took a drink of scotch. He looked at me and at my drink. "What you drinking?" He asked pointing at the glass. "Scotch on the rocks." I said. He looked at me with lust and amusement in his eyes. I smiled. "Hey you wanna get out of here." I said smiling suductivly. He smirked nodding. I took out my wallet but Tyler was already placing a twenty on the table. I put my wallet away and grabbed my jacket and put it on. I smiled at Tyler. "Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. He threw his arm around my shoulder and we walked out the door. He spotted my bike and whistled. I looked at him. "What you whistling about?" I asked. "Nothing thats just a nice bike." he said. "Oh well thank you." I said. He looked at me astonished. "That's your's?" He asked. I nodded smiling. "Yup she's my baby." I said. He pulled me to him and kissed me and whispered to me. "God thats so hot." He leaned me up against the motorcycle and we started making out. God, did he taste good. I pulled back. He started kissing my neck. "Wanna go for a ride?" I said with a glint in my eye. He looked up at me. "You can drive." I bribed holding the keys up. He snatched them up and we both jumped on. He started it and revved the engine. I put my arms around his waist and put my head on his shoulder. He zoomed out of where I was parked. He went around town showing me the sights and the number one places to go. We stoped at a motel that charged by the hour, I guess they had a lot of customers that didn't stay very long. We rented a room and we took the key from the man and went to our room. We went inside and he kicked the door closed. He pinned me against it and started kissing me. He got me out of my jacket and I got him out of his shirt. God, his abs were gorgeous. He picked me up and then flung me onto the bed. We spent the rest of the night having glorious sex. I fell asleep and he fell asleep next to me.

~~NEXT DAY~~

I woke up and stretched and felt that the spot next to me was empty. I sighed and peeled the cover off and walked to the bathroom. I started the water and tested it. It needed to warm up a little bit. I went into the other room and noticed that I didn't grab my shampoo and conditioner. I sighed and also noticed that I didn't have a change of clothes. I went and shut off the water and got dressed. I put my hair in a sloppy bun and then put on my jacket, grabbed my keys and the key to the room and left. The inn keeper stopped me when I started out the door. I walked up to the desk. "I need you to check out and I also need your key." He said. I shook my head. "I am going to be staying here for at least a week." I said. He nooded then I left. I hopped on my bike and drove to Damon and _His_ house. I parked and got off my bike. As soon as my feet hit the ground Stephan was out of the house. I sighed and turned around. "What the hell do you want Stephan?" I growled. He smiled. "Just a hug from my twin sister." He said stepping towards me. I took a step back. "Stay away from me Stephan. I mean it." I said. He stepped towards me and I stepped back. "Stop Stephan. Stop it." I yelled. He got this twisted smirk on his face and stepped forward. All of a sudden Tyler was infront of me with his arms crossed. Stephan stopped. He looked behind Tyler and looked into my eyes with that smirk on his face. "It was nice seeing you Bella." He said then turned around and went into the house. As soon as he shut the door Tyler was looking into my eyes and had his hands on my arms. He started rubbing them. "You ok? What was all that about?" I didn't answer him, I couldn't find my voice. "Bella breath." he said. I let the breath I didn't even know I was holding out. Tyler hugged me and I started crying. Why was Stephan so much like father, why was he so intent on hurting me, on making me so scared. I looked at Tyler and kissed him lightly. "Thanks." was all I could manage to say. I walked out of his arms and into the house. I shut the door with the image of Tyler's hurt yet confused face. I let out a shakey breath and turned around to see Stephan smiling. "Oh fuck you Stephan." I said. He smiled. "So she does have claws." He said. I flipped him off and headed to Damons room. I grabbed my bag of stuff that I leave under his bathroom sink for when I stop by. I got out my shampoo and conditioner, my razor, my shaving cream, my vanilla lavander body wash and then I grabbed two big fluffy towels. I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I do not trust Stephan. I turned on the water and got undressed and put the clothes in a pile on the floor. I then took my hair out and it was a big mess. I tested out the water and when it was warm enough I got in. The water felt so good on my muscles. I took the shampoo and massaged it into my hair. I rinsed it out and lathered in my conditioner. After shaving and washing with my body wash I washed it out, it was like I was washing out all my stress. I then turned off the water and grabbed the towel and dryed my legs and then wrapped it around myself. I then took the other towel and dryed out my hair. (I can't think of how to explain how shes doing it. Shes putting the towel on her hair and rubbing it back and forth real fast. See its hard to explain.) I then hung up the towel I used to dry my hair. I grabbed my clothes and my stuff, after drying it of course, and unlocked the door. I stepped out and put my stuff on the floor by Damon's dirty clothes. I'll have to do some laundry I guess. I put my stuff in the bag and then I put on a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. I found a pair of old sandals I had and put them on. I heard the door open. I looked to see who it was. I sighed in relief. "Hey Damon." I said. He walked up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey there gorgeous." He said with that smirk on his face. "Where were you?" I asked. He looked at me. "Why you wanna know?" he asked. "You weren't here when I got back! It would have been nice!" I said. He scoffed. "What you need me for? You're a big girl." He said. "You're my brother! I don't know if you noticed by I can't be around Stephan alone. I can barley be with him when people are here with me." I said sternly. "Why? He's your twin brother thats all. It's not like he killed your cat." he said cockily. I had it. My top blew. "WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW DAMON! HUH? YOU FUCKING LEFT AND THEN WHEN YOU CAME BACK AND MET KATHRINE YOU DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME! SO YOU KNOW WHAT...FUCK YOU" I screamed. He got in my face. "Well at least I didn't kill mom." he yelled. I gasped and slapped him. A tear fell down my cheek. He looked at me. "Sometimes you're no better than dad and Stephen." I whispered. I then grabbed all my stuff and walked out the door. I was glad to find that Stephan had left. The tears kept falling down my face. I put the stuff in my motorcycle and got on the bike and peeled out of the driveway. I went to the bar. When I got there I went in and ordered a Scotch on the rocks. I sat at the bar and when I got my drink, I drank that fight away. There was this man who was next to me. He had brown hair and brown eyes and he looked to be about 32. He looked at me. "You look like someone who just had the worst heart break." He said. "Yeah, I did. I got into a terrible fight with my brother." I said sighing taking a drink. "I'm Alaric Saltzman." He said putting his hand out. "Bella Salvator." I said shaking his hand. "As in Stephan and Damon Salvator?" He asked. I nodded. "Yup. Stephan," I said as if it was 1863 style of medicine in my mouth, "is my twin brother." I said. "Ah, so I take it you don't. like Stephan much." He said. "You happen to be correct." I said. "So is it Stephan that you fought with?" He asked. "Nope, I fought with my 'favorite' brother Damon." I sighed taking another drink. He nodded. "I can believe that." He said. "We used to be close but now a days we aren't that close." I said. "And speak of the devil the devil shall appear." I turned around to see Damon. "Bella I..." He started. "Save it," I sneered, "Just because you're in love with Stephan's girl doesn't mean you can be as cruel as you were. You took it too far Damon, now prepare to deal with the consiquences." I said and left grabbing my jacket, finishing off my scotch, and paying for the drinks. (She had at least 8 scotches.) I was a little tipsy so I was going to call someone. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number. "Hey I'm at the bar and grill I need you to come and drive me to the motel." I listened to their answer and then hung up. I then waited for them to come pick me up.


	3. Chapter 3: WHAT STEPHAN DID TO ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Diaries or Twilight. Unfortunatlly.

Written by:SouthernAnnaBelle

Mental Note:Try and get some kind of help...can't do this alone.

Tyler's P.O.V:

I was so confused. Bella was so hot yet there was something about her that just...felt...broken. I was playing basketball with my friends when my cell phone rang. I looked at who it was. "Hey guys time out." I said. I picked up the call. "Hey Babe. What you need?" I asked. "Hey I'm at the bar and grill I need you to come and drive me to the motel." She said kind of slurring. "Yeah ok. I'll be right there." I said. She then hung up. I ended the call on my end. "Well guys I gotta go." I said. They all protested. "Why you leaving dude?" I tossed the ball to someone and left. I ran to the bar and grill to find Bella yelling at Stephan's older brother.

I then noticed that Bella had Stephan's eye color and Damon's hair color. I kinda put two and two together. My suspicision is that shes related to them. I walked over to where they were. Bella looked at me and she got this expression. She looked at Damon and said something then walked over to me. "Hey what's up?" I said. "Well I had 8 scotches or more so I'm a little tipsy."She said sighing. I nodded and she pulled the keys out and I grabbed them. "Well at least you're responsible enough to know when you're not fit to drive." I said.

She laughed. "You're just happy you get to drive my baby." She accused. "Yes. Yes I am." I said chuckling. I got on and she got on behind me putting her hand around my waist and her head on my shoulder. I smiled. I started the bike and backed up. I took off and I drove to the motel where she dragged me off the bike and started the trip to her room. She unlocked the door and dragged me in and kissed me. I kissed her back and she took of her shirt revealing a black lacy bra. She had this look in her eyes. She kissed me and dragged me into the bathroom where she shut the door. We ended up having sex on the sink, in the shower, and on the bed. I was laying there thinking how beautiful she was when she collapsed onto me. She kissed me and rolled over to my side and cuddled into my chest. She sighed and fell asleep. I looked at her asleep...somewhat peaceful...I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. I then fell asleep with my arms around her.

~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~

I woke up to hear the shower going. I slipped my shorts on. I walked into the bathroom to hear Situations blasting and Bella singing along. She was amazing. I pulled the shower curtain open. She yiped turning around. I grabbed her and pulled her to me and kissed her. "Morning Babe." I sighed. "Tyler, come on. I'm taking a shower. What are you doing?" she giggled. "Go out with me," I said. "be mine even if only for a moment." She smiled and kissed me. "I thought we already were." She said joking. I kissed her and let her go. I looked at her. "By the way...You've got a nice ass. I am going to stop at home to change and then I'll meet you back here." I said and she said ok laughing. I left closing the bathroom door behind me. I grabbed my shirt and threw it on.

I grabbed her keys and left closing the front door behind me. I went and got on her bike. I backed up and rode off. I rode home and parked the bike where my mom wouldn't see it. I walked into the house and my mom was standing there with her hands on her hips. I looked at her and saw that she was angry. "Yes ma?" I asked. "Where were you?" She asked. "With Matt." I said. "Oh, okay. You could have called." She said. I nodded and made my way upstairs. I took a fast shower and got dressed. I went back downstairs and left closing the door behind me. I got on the bike and went back to the hotel. I went to the room to hear lots of yelling and screaming. I opened the door and Damon was in the room with her. They were yelling at each other and she slapped him and told him to leave. As he turned to leave he saw me. "Fine I'll leave, I'm taking the trash out with me." He said coming towards me. "You touch him, I'll kill you myself." She growled. He looked at her and smiled.

"You wouldn't dare?" he challenged. I looked at Bella. "Wanna try me?" She challenged him back. He looked from her to me and then stormed out. I looked at her. "What was all that about?" I asked. She shook her head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." She said. I growled. "Why is it you won't tell me what is going on between you and your brothers." I yelled. She looked at me. "You know about that." she said. I scoffed. "I'm not as stupid as I look. I can put two and two together." I said. She looked at me and shook her head. "GOD DAMN IT, WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT STUFF!" I screamed. My inner wolf was clawing its way out. She turned around and looked at me the same way she looked at Damon. "I DON'T WANT TO. DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT? I MEAN FUCK, WHY WOULD I WANT TO TALK ABOUT MY PAST, WHAT HAPPENED TO MAKE ME CHANGE INTO THIS," She said motioning to herself, "GOD FORBID I DON'T WANT TO INCLUDE YOU INTO MY PROBLEMS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She shook her head, and I saw tears falling down her cheeks.

"Jesus Tyler. I have things in my past that I'm not proud of, I have things in my past that I wish I couldn't remember. Human memories or other wise." She said crying. I was still on a high from being angry. "WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED THAT WAS SO BAD!" I yelled getting right in her face. She pushed me back. "I WAS RAPED GOD DAMN IT." She screamed crying even harder. That made my expression change. "What?" I whispered. She sighed. "By the time I was 15, my father had raped me. About every night for 3 years. Then, I was turned because of Stephen. When I was 19, he led me to the woods and left me for a friend of his. His friend was a vampire. He raped me everyday for about 3 months. He'd torture me in the worst ways imaginable. My own twin brother did this. My own twin brother left me to a monster, knowing exactly what that monster had planned." she whispered hoarsly. She turned to look out the window. I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry that I acted like that. It wasn't me, it was my wolf taking over. I'm sorry. I will make you a promise. I will not hurt you or allow anyone to hurt you as long as we are together." I said sofetly in her ear. She turned and hugged me. I held on to her. She sighed and looked at me and layed down and fell asleep. I looked at her and covered her up and kissed her forehead. I wrote a note that told her I was gone on an arrand and that I would be back later. I left, calling someone I knew could help me. "Hello? Tyler?" was said on the other line.

Bella's P.O.V: 

I woke up to find myself alone. I sighed and thought about how I told Tyler what happened to me. I hadn't told anyone before. I was starting to get tired of all this fighting so I checked into Jasper's mind to see what he was doing. He was in the Library of the Cullen's house. _Jazz, I'm coming over. I'll be there in less than an hour. _I thought to him. _Ok, thanks for the heads-up. Are you coming as Bella or __**Bella**__?_ He asked. _**Bella**_. I said after taking a moment to think. _Ok._ He said. I went and changed into my favorite corset. It was baby blue with white lace. I also changed into my black leather pants and stilletos. I crimped my hair and put on eyeliner in the style of ancient egyptians and put in a pair of hoops with a old necklace that Jasper gave me before he left for the war.

I looked in the mirror and saw that I transported my self to the front door where I knocked on it. I heard Jasper say he'd get it and the door opened. He looked at me about to say something. _Jazz, act like we haven't seen each other in years._ I said to him through telepethy. He gasped, playing along. "Bella?" He said. "Well howdy Darling. How have you been." I said in my Texas accent. "Yeah, it's been too long." He said hugging me. Everyone came to the door hoping I was...well boring fake Bella, and they gasped at what was before them. "Hey there." I said waving. "Who are you?" Emmett asked. "I'm Bella Salvator." I said with a smirk. "How do you know Jasper?" Alice said glaring. I smirked. "We grew up together." I said. Rosalie gasped and I looked at her. Her face was of recognition. I looked at Jasper. He nodded. "Fuck." I whispered. I looked at Jasper and his eyes widened. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

The sky was getting dark and the wind was picking up. It started to pour and I knew what was to happen next. I pushed Jasper out of the way as a circle of fire was around me. Lightning was crashing around me and thunder was rumbling. Everybody was yelling to get me out of the way of the lightning and fire. My knees fell under me and I knew what was happening. I let out a blood-curtiling scream. Everything stopped at once. I passed out and I heard Jasper yelling for me.

Jasper's P.O.V:

I was reading when I heard Bella's voice inside my head. _Jazz, I'm coming over. I'll be there in less than an hour. _She thought to me. _Ok, thanks for the heads-up. Are you coming as Bella or __**Bella**__?_ I asked. _**Bella**_. She said after taking a moment to think. _Ok._ I said. I put my book down and looked to see what everyone was doing. Everyone was just sitting around. After Bella 'disappeared', so did the sparkle in all the Cullen's eyes left. I heard a knock on the door. I yelled that I would get it. I went and opened the door and there was the girl I knew. The girl that wasn't afraid to be herself, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and she sure as hell wasn't afraid to be sexy. _Jazz, act like we haven't seen each other in years._ She said to me through telepethy. I gasped, playing along. "Bella?" I said. "Well howdy Darling. How have you been." She said in her Texas accent. "Yeah, it's been too long." I said hugging her. Everyone came to the door hoping she was...well boring fake Bella, and they gasped at what was before them. "Hey there." She said waving. "Who are you?" Emmett asked. "I'm Bella Salvator." She said with a smirk. "How do you know Jasper?" Alice said glaring. She smirked. "We grew up together." She said. Rosalie gasped and Bella looked at her. Rosalie's feelings were off the wall. Main emotion..._recognition._ She looked at me. I nodded. "Fuck." Bella whispered. She looked at me and my eyes widened. Her eyes were almost black, including the iris. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

The sky was getting dark and the wind was picking up. It started to pour and I knew what was to happen next. She pushed me out of the way as a circle of fire was around me. Lightning was crashing around her and thunder was rumbling. Everybody was yelling to get her out of the way of the lightning and fire. Her knees fell under her and I fell to mine. I grasped my head hoping it would help. I was gasping for breath that I didn't need. We both let out a blood-curtiling scream. Everything stopped at once. I got to my feet and saw that Bella was unconsious. I screamed at her hoping to wake her up but she didn't. We couldn't get to her. She was stuck in the ring of fire until she either woke up or the fire died down. I felt so helpless. Something happened to make her feel that much pain. It scared me to death that she held it in for as long as she did. She felt so much fear, but for what; she felt so much anger, but for who; she felt so much grief, but why; and the biggest feeling was loss mixed with loneliness and sadness. This left me with so many unanswered questions. What happened to this girl in front of me and my family.


	4. Chapter 4:AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Author's Note For "Why'd He Do This To Me?":

I would like to apologize for my mistake when it comes to how I spelt Stefan. I am so sorry for that error and I will fix it in later chapters. I also have been told the way I write in one long paragraph, only stopping and giving indention when it's a change of P.O.V. I will work on this more. I will also be working on making my stories a little less confusing but I am saying I can't give any promises because I don't know If I can keep them. I would also like to apologize for any errors in spelling or grammar. I'm using WordPad and it doesn't have any of that stuff so I do apologize for that. I have decided that I can't handle some of the stories so I will either putting them up for adoption or on hold. I will make author's notes and put them on each story giving more information. Next time anyone see's a mistake in the way I spell a name that should be set in stone let me know so I won't have to feel as embarrased as I do. I don't know if I will be able to update my stories as much because I am also working on a book and I might put that up here, well what I have so far, and you should let me know if it's anything any of you would be interested in reading. Again, I apologize and I will fix things, when it comes to spelling names, in the near future. I think that's all when it comes to this story. Review and tell your friends of this story and try to keep the comments as nice as you can but do tell me of the negative so I can fix it. I am sorry for this just being an author's note, I know how it feels to be all excited to find out it's only a author's note.

Sincerely,

SouthernAnnaBelle :)


	5. Not an update to the story, I apologize

I apologize that this isn't an update for my stories; just an update for why I haven't updated as of late. In Febuary, my father suffered a horrible stroke nd I haven't had much of the creative flow. I have had some other obsticles as of late so I don't really know when I will write next and upload but I will come back when I get the creative flow back. I apologize till then

Your writer,

Southern Annabelle


End file.
